Extended Ending for Divide and Conquer
by Scioneeris
Summary: Robin recognizes his silent supporter through the fight with Cyborg, but will he get the chance to express his thanks? RobinxRaven. Oneshot.


_I don't own any Teen Titan's anything. ^_^_

**This is an extended ending to Episode One of Season One : Divide and Conquer. (which takes place before Spellbound)**

* * *

He didn't have a real reason to stop by her room.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was inclined to skip the detour altogether, but before he could truly think it out, Robin found himself standing in front of Raven's bedroom door—again. There were a few things that he needed to straighten out, but surely they could wait until another day.

It wasn't the kind of conversation he'd prepared for and his gut told him that engaging in that particular topic would only leave him with the shorter end of something. It was difficult enough to carry a conversation with the Empath, much less to have an actual discussion, but he'd never regretted any words between them.

At least, not any words up to now.

The slight churning in his stomach had him double-checking and rethinking his strategies. It had been a busy, stressful day, with fighting Plasmus, Cyborg's return and then the puzzle of Cinderblock's sudden genius. It was the kind of day that would give him nightmares, a nightly occurrence that had failed to happen for a few nights past.

His head bowed for a second and then he gave himself a sudden shake. It was only speculation. It couldn't possibly be true, but then again, his gut spoke otherwise and so the hero squared his shoulders.

It took another moment before he could muster the courage to knock and just as he'd raised his hand, the door slid open and Raven was standing before him. The hood of her cloak was down and an almost peaceful expression was etched on her face as she started forward and then took a step back in surprise. "Robin…what are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

Raven cast a quick look down the hallway and then one over her shoulder into her bedroom. She hesitated for a moment, then stepped out into the hallway. "Is something wrong?"

The first words that popped into his head came directly out of his mouth. "The monitors in the-"

Raven's hood suddenly flew up, sliding over her head to hide her face. "Right. I'll take care of it." She started down the hall, pausing. "Now?"

"No hurry."

"Good." She resumed her pace.

"Raven!"

The purple-haired beauty paused again in mid-movement, turning to face him directly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A barely perceptible shrug came from her thin, cloaked shoulders. "I didn't do anything, Robin."

His hands fisted briefly. "Yes. Yes, you did. Thanks for not-"

"I didn't do anything." Raven repeated, a little more deliberately as she turned back towards the hall. "Weren't you going to play with Cyborg and Beast Boy? I thought you were going to play the winner."

She was changing the subject on him.

Robin took a deep breath and tried to let it go as he hurried to catch up with her. "Beast Boy demanded a rematch. It'll be awhile before he gives in. Star keeps wishing him better luck each time."

There was no answer as she silently descended the stairs, with the hero trailing uncertainly behind her. They moved as a couple, until they stood in front of the cracked monitors and Robin waited to see what she would do.

Running her finger lightly over one cracked screen, she sighed, wearily.

"If it's too much trouble-"

"It's not." She said, dully. The hood slipped from her head and her hair swirled wildly around her as it had done during her conversation with Starfire. Now, the screens that had shattered from concern for her friend were repaired with the same emotional surge stemming from his return.

Tiny streaks of black and white flickering energy traveled up each individual crack and faded into the glass monitors with a glossy sheen. They sparkled like new as she reached behind her head to yank the hood back over her head.

Her mind shifted to necessities and Raven headed for the kitchen, where she poured a lukewarm cup of tea. It took a faint flicker of energy from her fingertips and the liquid steamed as she began to retrace her steps.

Robin watched her go, the question and the thanks still buried in his throat. A slight tingle ran through him as he watched her climb the stairs and disappear between the doors. The shift of her cap, the steps of her feet, the solemn, dignified appearance as she glided away to her own private world.

A world he wasn't sure how to enter.

He sighed.

_It was you, wasn't it, Raven? I don't understand, but that doesn't mean I didn't notice. Thank you, Raven. However you knew, whatever you did. Thank you for taking my nightmares, so I could handle everything else. I didn't mean to trouble you with the argument with Cyborg. I didn't realize it bothered you that much. I didn't realize you were paying attention. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Thank you, Raven…_


End file.
